Networking devices (e.g., switches, routers, bridges, etc.) used for deploying large networks usually have customized configurations and/or are configured manually. Networking device in such large networks may fail and need to be replaced or reconfigured by another networking device. Typically, configuring the replacement networking device or reconfiguring of the failed device is performed manually to function the same and/or similar to the failed networking device.